


MusicAcademy - The Haikyuu AU

by julz314



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Haikyuu characters in a different setting, I do not beta my stuff, Lots of grammar issues, M/M, Mentions of Yamaguchi liking Shimada, More characters will be added as the series moves forward, More tags will be added as the series moves forward, Multi, Musical academy, No there is no sex between a teen and an adult I am not stupid, Unrequited Crush, Yamaguchi has a crush on a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz314/pseuds/julz314
Summary: The adventures of our boys set in a musical academy that they all attend. Based on a story idea I've had in my mind for many, many, many years. This is a compilation of one shots about the couples I want to have in the main story (if I ever write it!)





	1. A Bokuto-Akaashi Intro

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be a series of one shot that happen randomly in the timeline. The main story is set up in my mind already but I really want to see if there is interest in the story before I start investing myself in it. You can request pairings in the comments if you'd like to give me a challenge or two!
> 
> I do not proof my story and I don't check for grammar and I do want to apologize in advance for any mistake!
> 
> Thank you for giving this a shot! I hope you will like it!

Koutarou Bokuto was just a normal student. With only average grades, it had been a surprise that he had been admitted as a student of the academy.

It was all thanks to his family’s musical background.

Yeah… that was all it was.

His parents had been brass instrument players and were some of the school’s most prestigious alumni, and with his mother teaching in the department next to his Bokuto was reminded repeatedly just how amazing his mother was.

He did not have to hear it from other people, though. He knew his mother was a great trumpeter after all. She had played for various orchestras around the globe before finally settling with her husband. Meanwhile his father, a tuba player who went on to represent their prefecture in a marching band had given up on the musical world after graduation and had settled in for a normal job. It had been a talent wasted but he had hoped that one day, perhaps, his son would take on the tuba playing madness.

However, Koutarou did not. Brass was not his thing.

No: Bokuto loved the guitar. He had started playing the guitar around the age of five. He was not a professional nor did he wanted to become one like the rest of his classmates. All he wanted was to be able to play the instrument whenever he could.

And so, with his mother’s recommendation, he had found himself able to attend the academy.

It was all thanks to this once in a lifetime opportunity that he had met him: the black-haired junior violinist.

Keiji Akaashi was the opposite of Bokuto. Being here on a scholarship, the almost-seventeen-year-old was always hiding in the practice room reserved for violins and played. Played from the moments his classes were over until the auditorium closed for the night.

All of his hard work showed, though. The guy knew his way around the small-stringed instrument, excelling in playing both classical and modern music.

When he had first found Akaashi practicing Bokuto had spent a few nights at the library – the closest place to the violin’s auditorium where he could listen to the music flowing through the doors. The melody always swayed him, making him smile to himself and thinking just how happy Akaashi made him…

A few weeks went on and Bokuto started playing the guitar more and more each day, wishing deep inside that one day maybe he and Akaashi would play a duet together. How silly of him to think that it would work: how in the world would a guitar and a violin go well together?

He sat in his favorite spot behind the dorms, on a big rock that faced the ocean. The sun was slowly setting and with the classes done for the day, this was always the quietest moment of the day.

Bokuto got his guitar out of its case and got ready. With earphones on got himself ready and pressed play on his phone, his favorite tune now playing in his ears.

This was peaceful; a true moment where he was himself and nothing else mattered. His finger knew the chords and knew what they had to do. He closed his eyes, his mind and body swaying to the music. He loved this song so much and understood why Akaashi always played it in the auditorium alone…

If only they could play it together, Bokuto thought as he heard the sound of a violin beginning to play alongside him.

He could picture it: Akaashi standing next to him, his violin set on his left shoulder as his hands magically made the notes sing. The boy was so beautiful, but even more so when he was in his zone and right now, no one was as perfect as Keiji Akaashi.

Bokuto strung the last chord of the song and opened his eyes, revealing the man of his dream in front of him.

“You played beautifully, Bokuto-san. I hope I didn’t intrude! It’s just—this is my favorite song and I couldn’t help myself!”

 _This had to be a dream, still._ “Ah… errr…”

Akaashi smiled. “Would you like to go to the cafeteria with me? It’s about to close and I knoew you haven’t eaten yet.”

Bokuto nodded. He placed his guitar back into his dark case before getting up and joined Akaashi who had done the same with his violin.

“You’re beautiful,” Bokuto whispered as he looked at the guy walking next to him.

Akaashi looked back. “I’m sorry?”

“Ah… I meant… You play also play very… beautiful… err… yes!”

Akaashi smiled. So did Bokuto.

Bokuto never regretted becoming a student at the academy again.

 


	2. Tadachi Yamaguchi's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pairing request from my friend Mii *hearts*
> 
> You can also make a pairing request by sending me a tweet at julzlajulzjulz ^^
> 
> Can Tadashi Yamaguchi's broken heart be fixed by a fellow pianist? Perhaps time will tell.
> 
> (Added tags please view them before reading!)

Unrequited love: two words that should not go together.

The single thought that kept going through Tadashi Yamaguchi’s mind since the night before when he got his heart crushed. But it was his fault, after all. How could he even think for a second that having a crush on someone ten years older than him would have a happy ending?

Perhaps it was just his own misunderstanding. After all, Shimada-sensei was exactly that: his sensei. Being one of the advisors in the piano department of the academy, Makoto Shimada’s way of making the keys dance under his fingertips was captivating, enchanting. There was no way Yamaguchi could ever hope to be in the same league as his teacher.

_“Hey Tadachi! Come and play a duet with me.”_

The first line he had ever spoken directly to Yamaguchi, the teenager could still remember every detail of the moment: the soft-spoken tone of the teacher who sat at the grand piano in front of the class, how the sunlight presented itself inside the room giving it a golden, warm tone. Yamaguchi’s heart had sunken in his feet. The man was smiling back at him, welcoming the first year student to sit with him and to play a silly children duet together…

Of course, every student had the chance to try the duet out, but Yamaguchi still enjoyed the moment like it was his last happy moment of his life…

And so it seemed it had been, after he had found out that Shimada-sensei was already seeing someone.

He had ended up walking onto them kissing and holding hands as they left the academy grounds for the evening. Most likely heading out on a romantic date together… but it didn’t matter to Yamaguchi…

His heart had already been ripped apart.

Yamaguchi did not show it to his friends, or so he thought, anyway. He went on, continued his classes and to hang around with his childhood friend and classmate Kei Tsukishima as if nothing had happened. He hoped in his heart that the blonde-bespectacled boy would not notice his pain, but deep down Yamaguchi knew better: they had been together since forever, after all.

It got to a point where Yamaguchi became distant, even from Tsukishima. As the days went on the freckled heartbroken teenager spent more days in the grand piano classroom, ironically the room where he would see the man he adored the most. But it wasn’t for this reason that the boy came to the room…

All he wanted was to play the piano.

He remembered the childish duet he had played with sensei, and though his heart felt heavier, each key he pressed Yamaguchi closed his eyes and just let his fingers work their magic. With goosebumps in his arms the boy could really feel the music run through his veins, his mind… his soul…

To a point where he did not feel the tears running down his face.

His upper body swayed to the music, sweat tears began forming near his hairline. He could imagine the second part of the duet being played by Shimada-sensei; feel the warm glow of the sun on his skin just as it had felt the first day of school-

“What a beautiful sound.”

Yamaguchi’s hand came to a quick halt. His eyes opened and he did his best not to let out a scream. He did not want to turn around, fearing the deep-sounding voice and to whom it had belonged.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I did not want to intrude.” Footsteps were heading over to Yamaguchi and he now he could not help but to wonder if he was trespassing after class or if he had taken someone else’s practice time. He would probably get scolded or worse, and judging by the voice, he was most likely ready to get one heck of a beat-

“Would you please play some more?”

 _Wait- what?_ “I’m errr… Sorry?

Tadashi turned around and his eyes widened. He could not believe his eyes: could it really be?

“I am most sorry; I have not introduced myself to you, first year. My name is-”

“Wakatoshi Ushijima, third year and the academy’s student body president,” Yamaguchi’s words were nothing but a whisper. He could not help himself but to stand up and bow to the tall, majestic man standing in front of him. The guy was a feature itself: he was in his last year at the academy but had won so many outstanding awards as one of Japan’s greatest pianists. The word prodigy did not even come close to describe Ushijima.

But why did the definition of perfect pianist ask him to play _some more_?

The tall senior was the one to bow this time. “I can clearly tell how you are feeling right now by just listening to your playing. I’ve always wanted to play this song with someone who can play it the way you do.”

 _Holy shit,_ he was being praised by the student body president?!! He had to calm down, had to think of a way for his heart not to come out of his throat.

“Do…. would you want to try it out?”

 Yamaguchi could not tell which one felt warmer: the sunlight in the class on his first day at the academy or Ushijima’s calm and ever-so-collected smile.


End file.
